Pretender
by AnneOfNarnia
Summary: Comparing yourself to Magnificent is a bad thing to do. But Caspian can't help it. And then there's the son of one of the Seven Lords of Telmar, who's not helping things at all. Friendship fic. Please R&R!
1. Just the beginning

**Between the battle and Beruna and the meeting at which the Pevensies leave Narnia, there's a timespan of five days. Here's my take on what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, nor the characters you recognize. They're the work of C.S. Lewis.**

It was over.

He was now to be King of Narnia, under the High King Peter and Aslan's rule.

Then why wasn't he happy? Excited?

The Old Narnia he loved so much would be back! He could see the creatures, that had formerly only belonged in stories, marching beside him just now. The Kings of Old were leading the way, and yet all he could feel was doubt.

Anxiety.

Fear.

Everything he'd ever known had vanished. His uncle Miraz, whom, beside the fact that he tried to kill him merely weeks ago, had always taken good care of him, was dead. Murdered by his own followers. If his followers could do that to the man they admired, what would they do to him? A prince, whom they had denied his right to the throne ever since his father died.

What could he do to make this country one? What could he do to make Talking Beasts and Telmarines trust each other, trust him? He had the feeling every Telmarine was turned against him. That, though he had won this battle, the war wasn't over.

Of course, Aslan was here, but how could he make it all right? The Telmarines didn't even believe in a speaking Lion until yesterday. Why would they obey him now?

"Are you all right, King Caspian?" The voice startled him. He hadn't noticed that the High King had slowed down and had come to walk beside him.

"Quite well, Your Majesty."

High King Peter.

His presence made Caspian ease down, knowing all would be well. The High King, who had led the Narnians to so many battles, never losing one, because Aslan was on their side. It had been his advice to claim the castle, before news of Miraz' loss would reach it and the guards would organize a defense.

But on the other hand, the High King made him feel jealous, irritated and again, afraid. How could he remain so calm, so confident? How would Caspian ever manage without him? And why did he have the power to make Caspian doubt himself so much?

Caspian had never been used to leadership. The first seven years of his life, his father had told him what to do. He had of course learned about politics and warfare, but he followed the rule of his nurse and later his teachers. Then, as his father died, his uncle had taken over. He had told Caspian that, until he came of age, he would have to follow his rule, listen to the elder men and not argue with them.

And even now, free of Miraz' influence, he wasn't the one to lead. Though King in name, it was Aslan and the High King Peter who dictated what to do. How could Aslan say that he was ready to be King?

"You look... bothered by something, if I may say so." The High King was still walking beside him, studying his face.

Caspian didn't want to tell him the true reason behind his sorrow, and masked it, though he answered truthfully: "I'm worried the guards will put up a fight."

"Why would they? You're the rightful King, they can't disagree with that. And when they see our army..."

"Half our army," Caspian corrected.

"When they see our army, victorious, they'll be overwhelmed and surprised, and surrender," The High King finished.

Caspian was not so sure of that. They'd only beaten Miraz' army with Aslan's help, and double numbers. But some had to stay at the town of Beruna to guard the locked-up Telmarine soldiers.

"If Your Majesty says so," He answered dutifully.

The High King rose an eyebrow and wanted to make a remark, but was stopped by an outcry of his brother, King Edmund.

"Peter!" He called and pointed a little south.

A man on a horse stood there, and as soon as he noticed they had seen him, he turned around and galloped away, in the direction of the Telmarine castle.

"Yes, they'll be very surprised," Caspian muttered. As soon as he registered what he had said, he looked at the High King to see how he would react, but he was deep in thought. Surely, thinking out what to do. Wasn't that his job now? But Caspian held the High King too high in his regard to make such a suggestion.

"Step up the pace!" The High King ordered.

The centaurs in front changed their quick step to a trot and the other creatures followed their example.

"We have to give them as little time as possible," The High King remarked to his brother.

"If we ride the horses, they'd have a quarters notice," Caspian calculated. "We're less than a mile from the castle," He explained.

Several of the creatures looked at him in shock. Great, what had he said now?

High King Peter smiled at him, it was almost patronizing. "We never ride the Talking Horses," He said. "Only in the utter emergencies, but this time we'll manage without that." He wanted to turn to his brother again, but added: "Good thinking though, King Caspian."

Okay, then they wouldn't ride the horses, but they shouldn't blame him if their army was murdered and the castle lost.

Ignoring him, the Just and the High King went over their strategy. Caspian was not to fight. They seamed to think he couldn't take care of himself in a battle and would not take the chance to loose him. Well, he had done just fine before they arrived, thank you.

They passed the last line of trees, before the castle came into view. Orders were given to form into battle array, but everyone was told to keep their weapons sheathed. Hopefully they could claim the castle in peace and there wouldn't be need for a fight.

Caspian went in front with the High King on his right and King Edmund on his left. Centaurs flanked the three of them and the rest of the army followed. They marched the last hundred meters in a stately pace. Trumpeters played and there was no doubt: the guards would most certainly not be surprised.

As they came closer, they noticed a group of about ten men standing at the castle's gate. King Edmund shot a glance at the High King and both laid their hand on their sword hilt, expecting the men to be enemies. But Caspian held up his hand. He was surprised when the gesture was obeyed by both and the two Kings walked on, both hands free, but on their guard and ready for action.

Caspian had the feeling he knew the man that stood apart from the others. He reminded him of someone from his childhood, but couldn't name the man. As they came even closer, but not yet in earshot, he saw that the man held a red cushion, with a set of keys on them. Caspian show a questioning look at the High King, who shook his head in doubt.

The army stopped at the gates at the High King's command. The man that Caspian thought to know stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, I am glad to welcome you in your castle." And he knelt before Caspian, holding up the cushion.

Still surprised, Caspian stepped forward. He took the keys and rose the man. "Thank you, my Lord...?"

"Octesian, Your Majesty."

As soon as the man said his name, Caspian remembered. Of course, Octesian. Their fathers had been good friends. But that didn't explain why he held the castle. It was Miraz' steward who ruled the Castle at his uncles absence.

"I see Your Majesty is surprised at my welcome," Lord Octesian remarked.

"Yes, I don't understand." And after a look from the High King he added. "But I'm very glad that I can claim my castle so smoothly."

"If you will follow me I will explain everything while we have a drink," Lord Octeasian said, showing him the way.

"That would be very kind, my Lord." Caspian hesitated. He wanted to show this loyal man trust, but it had to be done. "But I'd like to make a tour through the castle, seeing if all is right."

Lord Octesian didn't seem hurt in the least. "Of course."

"Edmund can see to that," the High King spoke. "Then you and I can talk to his Lordship. I assume you have a second-in-command who can show my brother the way through the castle?"

"Yes, of course, sir. If I may inquire, what is your name? You don't look like a Telmarine."

Caspian made the formal introduction. "This is His Majesty Peter of Narnia, High King over all Kings in Narnia, former Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight in the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Your Majesty, meet Lord Octesian."

Lord Octesian's face, which had been welcoming and kind when he welcomed his King and old family friend, darkened. His posture stiffened and he offered a small bow.

Caspian hoped in vain that the High King wouldn't be offended by Octesian's lack of deference. He saw King Peter pull back his shoulders and tightening his jaw as he gazed angrily at the man. It surprised him however that High King didn't say anything. Should he?

But before he could, Lord Octesian invited them to follow him into the castle and turned his back on the High King. Caspian looked from his subject to his superior. He shot the last a pleading look when he saw the anger lingering in King Peter's face.

He was glad when King Edmund, who was observing it all from a distance, broke the tension between his brother and Narnia's new King. "Shall we?" He remarked casually and started walking through the gates.

Though conversations started again in their army and everyone seemed happy enough that it went so easily, Caspian sensed a certain enmity in the air. One of his fellow Telmarines had offended the man that they adored as the High King who had ruled Narnia in the Golden Age.

So it was Peter who once again ruined the moment for him. Until that fateful introduction, it seemed all so easy. Nothing stood in the way of him claiming his castle and becoming King of Narnia, but now he had to keep the peace between King Peter and Lord Octesian.

He sighed and followed King Edmund and the High King into the castle.

It seemed he was wrong. It wasn't over, it was only just beginning.

**Please read and review! I have an idea where I'm taking this, but your suggestions might come in handy. I also have a question for you****: do you want to know Lord Octesian's story? **

**I base Peter and Caspian's characters on the movies, more than on the books; because I like it when they're a little older and there's that bit of tension between them. Otherwise, I'm staying true to the book, so no Suspian.**

**Hope you'll like this!**

**Love, Anne**


	2. Anger issues

**Here's a new chapter to my story. Chapter one has been well read, for my measures, but no one reviewed :( Please do! I have no idea what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or it's characters. They belong to C.S. Lewis.**

Caspain laid half-asleep in his old bed. The Kings of Old had left him for a while to tour the castle. He was glad to have some time of his own. He felt like he was being lived these past few days. Being in the castle of his childhood had raised in him all kinds of emotions. In his sleep, he was haunted by the unpleasant memory's that this place called to the surface: the night that his father died and the whole castle had been in mourning, the tension that gripped the land after his mother had passed away and last, the night that he had to flee his home, because his uncle wanted to murder him.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your Majesty?"

Caspian was awake in an instant, unsheathed his sword and took a defensive stance. Then he looked at the intruder.

"Trufflehunter! Don't scare me like that again, will you?" Relieved, he put his sword away.

The badger, who had jumped backwards as the sword was pointed on him, now smiled. "I won't. Were you having bad dreams?"

Caspian looked at the floor in embarrassment and fear.

Trufflehunter was at his side in a moment and put his arms around him, like he was still the boy-prince who had fled his home and was in need of help. And in fact, he was. "You needn't worry now. You have what you wanted, you're the King now. And all of us are behind you, supporting you. Be strong and courageous, not terrified!"

It wouldn't help to tell the badger that he never wanted all this blood to be spilled in order for him to become King. Trufflehunter was an awful optimist. It was a good thing the badger was also a known realist and his optimistic views of the future always turned out to be true in some way.

So for now he just let him be comforted and drew strength from the embrace.

"Why did you wake me?" Caspian asked as soon as he had regained control of his emotions.

"Oh, yes, well, their Majesties King Peter and King Edmund wanted to see you."

He covered his face in his hands. "What do they want now?" He muttered to himself. Then he sighed deeply again, straightened his shoulders and turned to the door.

"Caspian, Caspian," Trufflehunter said quietly.

Caspian turned around, but the badger smiled and shook his head, as if he didn't mean anything special. He breathed deeply one more time and opened the doors to face Narnia's Kings of Old.

When he came in, he first only saw King Edmund. The dark-haired Just King sat comfortably in one of the chairs by the fireside. He smiled when Caspian came in, and nodded to where the High King was standing at the window. He seemed to notice that Caspian's courage dropped in the moment he saw his figure and smiled reassuringly.

"King Caspian." King Peter's voice was icy.

"Your Majesty." Caspian mimicked the same level of coolness in his voice.

"Would you care to explain why you let this subject of yours behave thus to a King of Narnia?" The King turned around so the anger in his face was equally clear as it was in his voice.

Caspian's first reaction was to step back, but then he decided that this time he would step up to King Peter and he raised his voice. "I'm sorry," he sneered. "But I thought it wisely not to treat Lord Octesian that strictly only minutes after he gave me the keys to my castle this easily." He emphasized every word.

"You give your loyalty to this Telmarine subject of yours instead of your Narnian King! What kind of country do you want to rule, King Caspian?" Peter shouted in his face. Then he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Caspian closed his eyes and then, in a moment of anger and despair, he hit the wall with his hand.

"That must hurt." A dry remark came from the fireside.

It was only then when he was reminded of King Edmund's presence. He was instantly annoyed again. Why hadn't he interfered? Did he agree with his brother's views? He must, Caspian instantly decided and he turned around to leave the room as well. "Excuse me." He said shortly.

"Peter takes some getting used to."

Caspian turned to face the Just King. His anger made him shout: "I'm sorry, King Edmund. I wasn't aware of the fact..."

"Just Edmund is fine."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't need to be so formal, you can call me Edmund. Won't you sit down for a while?"

Caspian hesitated, but decided everything was better than the chance of bumping into the High King when he walked out of the room. He took the seat opposite from the Just King... Edmund.

"You know, Peter and I used to quarrel just like that," Edmund remarked.

Kind of a quarrel.

"It only stopped after the first great battle of Beruna." He was deep in thought for a while.

"I guess it's partly my fault that he doesn't trust people." Edmund shot Caspian a weary smile. He looked graver than Caspian had ever seen him. "You know about my dealings with the White Witch?" He inquired carefully.

Caspian nodded.

"Well, Peter probably thought that if his little brother was capable of betraying him, then who could he trust anymore?" Edmund explained. "He trusts only those who have proven trustworthy."

That hurt.

His anger flared up again. "And I haven't? I stood up against my own people to help the Narnians, I fought a war against my own uncle, what more does he expect of me?" Caspian literally had his hands in his hair. He pointed at Edmund. "But I won't give up, you hear? This is my kingdom, I will be a good King for Narnia!"

He turned around, went out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He just heard Edmund mutter: "You two and your anger issues."

**So? What do you think? Please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Love, Anne**


	3. Cair Paravel

**Here's chapter 3. Hope you'll stay with me. It's still a bit 'setting the scene'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the characters. C.S. Lewis does.**

Caspian woke up the next morning in the room he'd spent his childhood in. King Peter and Edmund wanted to go back to Beruna today, where all Telmarines would gather in three days from now. Lord Octesian would go with them and the castle would be guarded by both Octesian's men and some of the Narnian soldiers.

One thing Caspian wasn't looking forward to was the journey back. Good thing they had Telmarine horses now, so it wouldn't take that long. He pulled the blanket up again and turned around to sleep some more. But it was only minutes later when he was woken by a knock on the door.

"Your Majesty? Are you awake, sir?"

Caspian pushed his head in his pillow, then jumped out of bed, put on his brightest smile (well okay, that wasn't really true) and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Their Majesties are reminding you that they want to leave in an hour."

"Thank you." He closed the door in the man's face. He felt like he wanted to hit something again. Well better here than with King... Edmund present. The window frame was his victim this time.

As he looked out of the window, he could remember the good times he had spent in this castle. He used to play with his friends on the fields just below his window, his mother used to take him for a walk in the gardens and in the palace wing opposite his window was the throne room, where he had often sneaked in.

He would watch his father passing judgment or receiving foreign dignitaries. Caspian IX had been a great King. He always knew when Caspian was in the room and they would exchange secret messages, by a look or a word. If he could wish for one thing, it would be that one day he would be as great a King as his father had been.

Caspian had great plans for the future. He'd always visualized the stories his nurse and tutor had told him about the times of old. He could see the fauns dancing in the grass outside the palace, the centaurs come back from their scouting and the moles planting the finest of flowers. And though this palace reminded him of some good times, there always was a bittersweet taste. It wouldn't do to let old times relive in this castle. He would rebuild Cair Paravel, no matter how long it took.

Thinking of this made him smile and made him see reason. High King Peter and King Edmund had always played an important role in those stories and Caspian had admired them. He'd thought them to be even better Kings than his father. No matter how long they would stay, he would take the opportunity to learn from them as he hadn't been able to learn from his father in these past years. And facing the truth, he should apologize to Edmund. He'd been unfair to him last night. Edmund had only tried to explain things and he had seen it as yet another attack on himself.

He also had to get along with the High King if he wanted to learn from him. But apologizing was out of the question. Perhaps he could try to have a civilized conversation with him. If no more complicated situations came up, then he could do that somehow.

Caspian got dressed and then went to find a servant. His search took him to the King's apartments and he couldn't help but step in and take a look. He took in the grandeur of the chambers. He smiled at the thought that this was his place now.

The door opened and Caspian remained seated, expecting a servant. But as he saw the woman that came in, he stood. When she noticed him too, she stopped walking. She looked at him. It took some time before knelt to the floor. "King Caspian," She greeted him with bowed head.

Still too shocked to speak, he moved forward in a reflex and raised her. As she stood before him, he held on to her hand, stared at her and said: "Aunt Prunaprismia."

After that they were both short for words. Caspian was just staring at her, searching his mind for the appropriate thing to say. 'How are you?' seemed rather cruel after she'd lost her husband and position. 'Nice to see you,' was not exactly true.

Before he could think of anything, a servant stepped in and told him it was time to leave. Though it was rather rude to leave his aunt without saying a word, he didn't want to have another fight with King Peter for being late.

So he just bowed his head, murmured: "Excuse me," and walked past her to the door.

"I'm sorry, Caspian," he suddenly heard behind him. He looked around and saw her looking at him with eyes full of tears.

"You're not to blame," he answered coolly.

"But I stood behind him."

"As did many."

"So, you forgive me then?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

He looked her straight in the eyes with a painful look. Could he do that? No, it was too soon. "I'm sorry." And he walked away, not looking back to see her cry.

Everyone was waiting for him when he came out of the castle. Caspian didn't know if he should be glad that the High King was ignoring him instead of glaring at him.

"Good morning, Caspian!" Edmund greeted him from his horse.

"Edmund." Caspian mounted his horse and steered him towards the Just King. "I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

"It's alright. I understand," Edmund answered.

Caspian smiled thankful.

"Ready, King Caspian?" A voice in front of them called out.

"Whenever you are, Your Majesty."

"That would have been fifteen minutes ago," the High King retorted and started moving.

"You know he's joking, right?" Edmund asked him.

"I didn't know he could laugh."

"Please, shut up and go talk to him! Otherwise I'll have to be the psychiatrist again tonight."

"What's a psychia-whatever?"

Edmund just glared at Caspian, who smiled sheepishly and rode forwards, to where the High King lead the way. He was stopped by Lord Octesian.

"Your Majesty." The man inclined his head.

"Good morning, my Lord. How did you sleep?"

"Very well now that you hold the castle, sir."

Caspian stole a look at King Peter, who had actually given the commands for the guards. Octesian noticed immediately and clenched his teeth.

"My Lord, please, he's a King of Narnia. Show him your respect." Caspian said sharply.

Octesian seemed surprised at his tone. "Your Majesty," he continued in a lower voice. "Surely you know that the House Octesian has always had the privilege to ride in front with the King."

"Well, go ahead," Caspian said and pointed at the open space next to the High King.

But Octesian didn't smile. "I just wanted to remind Your Majesty to the traditions. We should ride there."

"Be careful, my Lord," Caspian warned. "That sounds an awful lot like treason."

"I can assure you that was not my intention. Forgive me, Your Majesty," Octesian recited the correct words.

With a last calculating glance, Caspian rode forwards. He let his horse fell in step with King Peter's. "What did you think of the castle, Your Majesty?"

"It's a fine one. Well built. Good defensible, I daresay?"

"Certainly, never been taken," Caspian said proud.

"Good they just let us in then," the High King joked. He smiled at Caspian. "I find it just a bit lacking in esthetics."

"It must be nothing to what you're used to."

"Cair Paravel," King Peter said dreamily. It was the start of a long tale about the castle where the Kings and Queens of Old had lived. The tension between the two men faded and Caspian let himself be taken to that place in the past, which he wanted to recreate so desperately.

**So? Tell me what you think! **

**Love, Anne**


	4. The announcement

**So, here's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. **

**I'm not totally happy with it, but I just had to get it out so I can go on. Hope you like it though!**

Caspian and the Kings of Old reached Beruna at lunchtime. The queens were waiting for them already.

"You're late," Queen Susan remarked and looked quasi-angry at her brothers.

"My fault, I'm afraid," Caspian retorted and he swept her a mock-bow. "Do forgive me, my Queen."

She smiled. "I will. Come, let us eat."

Caspian had had a pleasant ride back from the Telmarine castle with the High King and nodded at him to lead the way. As they wanted to retreat for lunch, he heard Lord Octesian behind him: "My King?" Caspian turned around and saw by the look on the man's face that he was insulted by being left behind with the Narnian creatures.

"Oh, yes, do come with us, my Lord." And when Octesian had dismounted and had caught up with them: "Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, may I introduce you to Lord Octesian, the head of the oldest Telmarine family in Narnia."

This time Octesian did show the expected courtesy. He swept a grand bow for Queen Susan, took her hand and kissed it slowly. Coming up, he stared at her with a look in his eyes that was hard to define.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord," Queen Susan said in a diplomatic, but pleasant way, that most men liked. Lord Octesian was no exception.

He greeted Queen Lucy in the same way, though his attention remained with the Gentle Queen.

The High King noticed and granted the Lord Octesian a look that would have scared away Prince Rabadash himself. But Octesian ignored him and offered Queen Susan his arm to lead her to the table that was set out for them. She smiled politely and laid her hand on his outstretched arm.

Caspian felt the tension rise again. The smile on King Peter's face had disappeared and he watched Octesian flirt with his sister with a tight face. Caspian prepared himself for another outburst of the High King's temper, but like earlier this morning, the man ignored him completely.

Lunch was awful. Octesian got Queen Susan to tell him stories about the Golden Age and Edmund told Lucy about the castle they had easily reclaimed, leaving the troubles between him and Peter out. That left him and the High King to talk, but though Caspian tried to start the conversation several times, King Peter remained silent. All he did was look at the false smiles of Lord Octesian who had apparently set it in his mind to conquer the heart of the Gentle Queen.

When he finished eating, the High King rose. "Ed, tell Glenstorm, Trufflehunter Doctor Cornelius and Trumpkin we'll meet in half an hour in my tent. Try to be there in time, King Caspian. Lord Octesian, will you join us?" He looked at the Lord with a blank face, obviously only trying to be polite.

Caspian bowed his head to signify he would be there... on time.

Then Lord Octesian spoke up: "If you will excuse me, Your Majesty, I can't be present. Queen Susan has offered to show me Aslan's How this afternoon." He glanced in her direction and smiled.

If looks could kill, Octesian would certainly have dropped dead that instant. But instead, King Peter answered politely: "We will be discussing the future of your country this afternoon. I would say that was important enough to postpone any other activities you had in mind."

Octesian nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. But how can I discuss the future of my country if I don't know it's past? King Caspian obviously wants to be a ruler like you've been. How could I serve him, if I don't know anything about the old times?"

Caspian glared at him. Why did this argument have to include him again?

The High King turned indeed to him and asked: "King Caspian, would you have his Lordship discuss the future with us or explore the past with my sister?"

See? He was once again trapped in an impossible situation. King Peter obviously didn't want Octesian to spend the afternoon with his sister. But he knew how stubborn an Octesian could be if he had set his mind on something. Perhaps he could let someone else make the decision. Queen Susan...

But before he could decide to make it her problem, she had already cut in: "Brother, my Lord, there is no need to argue about this. If you have an important meeting this afternoon, I will show you Aslan's How another time, Lord Octesian."

"No, I'm sure King Peter has no need of me. I'm so anxious to learn all about you... your reign"

The High King gave in. Without saying another word, he disappeared in his tent. Lord Octesian remained seated, with a triumphant look on his face. Queen Susan seemed concerned about her brother's mood and tried to persuade Octesian to go the meeting after all, but he was not to be moved from his intentions.

A few minutes later, one of Glenstorm's sons approached them and said to Queen Susan: "My Queen, the High King has asked me to accompany you to Aslan's How."

She nodded gratefully, but Lord Octesian scowled at this gesture from the High King.

That afternoon, the three Kings, Queen Lucy and the leaders of Old Narnia sat together to talk about the future of Narnia. Caspian shared his worries that not every Telmarine might follow him, but King Peter skipped to the point where he wanted to make sure the Old Narnians would have equal rights as the Telmarines.

Caspian himself agreed with all the High King said, but he also mentioned he couldn't speak for all Telmarines. That made the King Peter frown and standing up and walking to the entrance of the tent, he looked out. It was obvious that he wanted to know if his sister and Lord Octesian had returned yet. When he saw they hadn't he again glared at Caspian, as though it was all his fault.

That night, Caspian went to his tent early. Everything to avoid the deadly glares the High King threw at him. Why should he be the one to tell Octesian he was crossing a line? Yes, he was his subject, but the man was not flirting with his sister.

After a short night, Caspian woke up to find a note from Lord Octesian. Apparently he had something to discuss with him and the High King, for he requested a word with them before breakfast. That wouldn't go well with King Peter. First Lord Octesian refused to come to a council gathering and now he thought he could speak with him when he wanted to.

And what did Octesian want to discuss anyway? He couldn't imagine that the Lord would apologize, or just make a sociable chat with the High King.

When he entered the High King's tent, Octesian was already present. Apparently, the men hadn't spoken a word yet to each other. Lord Octesian had his back turned to King Peter, who looked that whatever the Lord was going to say, he would not like it.

"My Lord, why did you want to meet us?" Caspian inquired when he saw the other two men weren't going to start the conversation.

"Your Majesty," Lord Octesian started, clearly only speaking to Caspian. "These last years I was urged numerous times by Miraz to marry a daughter of one of his followers. He wanted to tie me stronger to his cause. But I refused him time after time, remembering our traditions: that the Lords of the house Octesian have the right to marry a princess, something Miraz was not going to approve of."

Caspian saw Peter throw him a puzzled look, but he himself understood what the Lord was saying. That is, until he said the following.

"So I waited for the rightful King to take the throne again, and now you have, I would like you permission to get married as soon as possible after your coronation to Queen Susan of Narnia."

**And on that bombshell, we end!**

**I hope you all sit there with a 'What? I don't understand!' feeling, of which I will free you in a couple of days. Then the explanatory chapter will follow :P**

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on this, so please press the button below and leave a review!**

**Love Anne**


	5. Presumptions

**Sorry, this explanatory chapter which I promised two months ago is long overdue. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns Narnia and all its inhabitants.**

"_I would like your permission to get married as soon as possible after your coronation to Queen Susan of Narnia."_

Octesian wanted to continue, but King Peter did not wait to hear more. He leapt forward, his hand reaching for his sword, forgetting that he hadn't stripped it on yet. So instead he hit the Lord Octesian hard in the face.

The latter wanted to react to the grave insult, but the High King gave him no time to speak.

"You presume a lot, my Lord." King Peter was shaking with rage and couldn't voice his thoughts properly.

"If this is the way you two want to rule Narnia, than you may find you have another war on your hands," He said eventually. Then he took his sword and left the tent without saying anything else.

Caspian sank down in a chair and tried to understand what had just happened.

Lord Octesian meanwhile, was raging. "Was that a threat? How dare that man question our traditions? How dare he insult me like that? Your Majesty, I will gather the troops immediately. We can't let him..."

"Stop there, my Lord!" Caspian thundered.

Octesian fell silent. Caspian motioned for him to sit down, hoping this would calm him down somewhat.

"'That man', as you call him, is Narnia's greatest King, to whom I have to explain all my actions. I have told you before, you respect him or you can leave my court." Caspian had no idea how this situation was going to be solved, but he did know that he had to show Octesian his place.

Octesian had calmed down a little, but on hearing these words, he protested immediately: "You mean to disregard all our traditions? You want to make this a barbarian country once more?"

Caspian wanted to interrupt him, but Lord Octesian went on: "I will not be a part of this. We Octesians have always been the greatest family after the royal family. We have always had privileges that ensured that, if our King would ever be without an heir, we would be able to step in and take the throne. One of these privileges has indeed been that we were allowed to marry the most noble ladies of Narnia, princesses even, both of Narnia and the surrounding countries. It is therefore no more than logic that I would marry Queen Susan, to ensure the legitimacy of our claim to the throne."

"That sounds very noble indeed, my Lord. The Octesians have always been loyal subjects and good advisers and I assure you that your lineage will continue to ensure your elevated place in this country."

Octesian looked relieved on that statement and wanted to add something, but Caspian continued: "I will honour our people's tradition... for as far as I can. You will have to comply to the changes that have come upon our realm. In our Narnia, Talking Beasts will be equal to men and sit in the council. In addition, women will sit in the council. Narnia has had a long tradition of female councilors and I will also uphold that tradition. Because that is my duty, my Lord. Creating a country for Telmarines, men and women, and Talking Beasts alike. Where everyone will respect the other and where traditions will be uphold, as long as they contribute to the well-being of all. Therefore my Lord, I cannot allow you to marry Queen Susan. Not like this."

Caspian felt relieved now he had said that. He saw that many thoughts crossed the Lord's mind at the same time, but he didn't voice one of them. He just took his leave and went outside, clearly annoyed by the rejection of his request.

The new King of Narnia was left behind on his own. What a pity this tent was entirely made of cloth, there was nothing he could hit. And he really wanted to hit something. Preferably High King Peter or Lord Octesian.

Why couldn't they just act normal? Octesian didn't like the idea of sitting in a council with talking Beasts and women. But wasn't that just like the Octesian family? Always wanting the highest honours, causing trouble if someone else sat at the King's right hand. They had always been loyal though, and Caspian had no doubt that this Lord Octesian would be so too. But he was just too much a man from Telmar lineage. Raised with the idea that Old Narnia was a fairytale and a dark one for that.

But it wasn't him he worried about most. The High King had threatened him with a war if he didn't adapt to his rule. And he was quite positive that he had meant it. King Peter's love for Narnia was visible in everything he did. But it wasn't like 1300 years ago, when the entire country rose against one enemy, the White Witch. He stood between two camps. His people, who had lead this country for so long and now would have to be content sharing it. And the Narnians, who were the legal inhabitants of his country. How would this ever work out?

Desperate, Caspian walked out of the tent. In passing the pole in the center, he hit it hard and walked outside. He didn't notice that behind him the High King's tent partly collapsed.

**Like I said, long overdue. I got caught up in Nanowrimo :) and schoolwork :(  
><strong>**I'll try to finish this soon, there's not more than three, maybe four, chapters left.  
><strong>**Happy New Year to all my readers!  
><strong>**Love, Anne**


	6. Strong and courageous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does**

Caspian had intended to return to his own tent immediately, following his conversation with Lord Octesian. But when Edmund, who was sitting down at the fire having a lonely breakfast, spotted him; he was invited to join the young King for breakfast. Caspian sat down reluctantly and started eating without saying a word.

Edmund swallowed a piece of bread, before saying: "So I take it your conversation with Peter and Lord Cranky did not go well then?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Caspian muttered sarcastically.

"Well, when I saw my brother heading for Beruna, saying something about slaying Telmarines and Lord Cranky following him out just now, sending me a deadly glare, I thought you might not be making preparations for your coronation."

Did Edmund have to turn everything into a joke? Well, best to tell him the whole story before the High King did.

"We were in fact discussing a wedding," Caspian responded.

"You're getting married?' Edmund exclaimed. He started to laugh. "Let me tell you one thing Caspian..." But before Edmund could give him advise on marriage, which was rather weird since he was the younger man of them (at the moment at least, for Edmund had reached maturity and this remark made Caspian wonder if he had been married when he had reigned Narnia thirteen hundred years ago), Caspian cut in, before they would leave the main topic completely.

"Not my wedding, you fool. Your sister's."

Edmund stared at him with an astonished look on his face after this announcement from Caspian. Whether this was at the fact that Caspian had called the young King a fool, only two days after he had stopped calling him by his title, or the fact that they had been discussing Queen Susan's wedding, he did not know.

"The Lord Octesian thought he could marry your sister by right," Caspian explained the most likely cause for Edmund's distress.

The Just King responded to this information in a way that showed Caspian that he was in fact a lot like his brother, something he hadn't expected. The man jumped up, took his sword and looked around to see if Lord Octesian was in sight.

Caspian went to stand at his side and placed his hand on the sword's hilt, gently forcing Edmund to lower it. "Will you sit down and hear me out? It's not going to happen, I've made sure of that."

This time it was the Just King who reluctantly sat down. Even though Caspian was not as anxious about explaining things to Edmund as he was about talking things over with the High King, it still took him a while before he could find the words which would convince him of his own good intentions.

Edmund was lost in his thoughts for a while after Caspian had finished his explanation. Caspian was anxious to get away. He wanted to be alone right now, but thought it rude to leave Edmund when he had just given him this information. He had probably many questions, questions Caspian did not want to answer. But Caspian had also questions, but putting them to words seemed impossible.

The question he least wanted to hear, was posed only moments later: "So, what are you going to do now?"

Caspian felt attacked right away. "Why do I have to do something? They're both grown men, if they have differences they can work it out together. Why do I always have to be involved?"

Edmund smiled reassuringly. "I understand your problem. When I reigned over Narnia, Peter would often have an issue with one or another lord and somehow, he always managed to make it my problem too. But that was a different situation. You are King of this land, Caspian, not Peter, not any more. So when one of your subjects behaves in this way, you have to do something about it."

"Well, I think I showed Octesian his place..." Caspian started.

"And my brother?" Edmund asked after a short silence.

The look on Caspian's face told the Just King all he needed to know. "It's difficult," Caspian added, looking helpless.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. This is between you and Peter."

"So he has told you nothing at all?" Caspian begged. He needed to know what the High King thought of him. Now he thought about it, it was King Peter's approval that he had wanted all this time.

Edmund seemed to think about what to tell Caspian. "Peter is... protective. He has ruled this land and he loved doing that. It's hard for him to give that all up. He wants to make sure he leaves his country in capable hands. Show him that you are your own man, that you know what you're doing; he'll come around."

"Thank you, Edmund," Caspian shook hands with his new found friend. He walked away to his tent, but the minute he walked inside and sat down on his bed, his courage failed him again.

With his head in his hands, the new King of Narnia started to cry silently, making sure nobody could hear him. He did not notice someone entering his tent, until the animal touched his sleeve.

"Leave me," He commanded whoever had seen him in this embarrassing state.

"Look at me," The creature retorted.

Caspian looked up and saw Trufflehunter in front of him. The badger looked concerned and clambered unto the bed, where he sat himself next to his King, laying a hand on his shoulder.

They sat together for a while in silence. Trufflehunter was the first to speak.

"I believe in you, Caspian. But you have to believe in yourself. You are already a far greater King than you know. You stood up for us, and with that you have earned our undying loyalty. Now you have to stand up for yourself."

"And defy the High King?" Caspian asked, surprised that the badger would suggest something like this.

"Not defy him, confront him. Show him that you have the makings of a great King. Be strong and courageous, not terrified!"

"You've said that before," Caspian smiled.

"It's an old saying among the Narnians," Trufflehunter explained. "It reminds us of how Aslan's always with us and will never leave us."

Caspian smiled at that. "Thank you, Trufflehunter. You are a true friend."

Their conversation was disturbed by an uproar outside. An angry voice shouted out: "Who in Aslan's name has ruined my tent?"

Caspian immediately knew it was King Peter speaking and he knew he'd better get outside, cleaning up the mess he'd created.

**So, only two chapters left. In the next one, we'll have the long overdue conversation between Caspian and Peter. **

**I have yet to write it, so suggestions are very welcome!**

**I hope you still like it. Please review! **

**Love, Anne**


End file.
